


Yamcha Spotlight

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Confrontations, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: Short spotlight of such a character. Hope you enjoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

I can't believe this. And she complains that I've been unfaithful. I don't sleep around with females behind her back. I don't even see people. All I do is focus on my baseball career and train. But then the moment we break-up again she goes and does this. I knew we were eventually going to split for good, but this is just too much. On top of that, it's with _him_. Why him of all people?

As I continued to pace back and forth, I kept thinking about how this would all play out. Would he even come? That's asking for too much, but it's worth a shot. I don't want to be in the same city as him, but I have to make peace. If not for myself, for at least Bulma.

It's 10 o'clock, and I sense he's nearing. Thank goodness I didn't have to go to him. The moment he lands, the ground shakes below us. "What do you want, trash?"

"Well, hello to you too, Vegeta." He folds him arms and demands I get on with whatever I have to tell him. "Did she tell you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what?" I shook my head. Of course, she didn't.

"Bulma's pregnant." He didn't seem moved and spat why he should care. "It's yours."

Now that got a reaction. He at first looked surprised, then back to his calm posture. "Why should I care?" Did he? Did he really just say that? I shook my head. "Did you make me stop my training for some nonsense." He started to turn around. How dare he say that! I felt my anger building.

"Stop!" He faced me again and asked me what did I want. "What you plan to do when the baby comes?"

"Nothing." I was beyond disbelief. "Why should I care about the bastard?" That's when I lost it and punched his face. He looked completed taken back by this.

"You're pathetic! Won't even take responsibility for something you created!"

"It's not my fault that whore wanted to sleep with me." I went to punch him again, but he caught my fist. "I ain't letting you catch me off guard—" I kneed his chest.

"How dare you! You know nothing about her! You took advantage of her!" He then punched my face, then gut, and slammed my face to his knee.

"HOW DARE YOU! You know nothing! You defend her and not even know what happened! On top of that!" He punched my face again. "Why did she make you tell me instead of herself?"

He punched me again before making his way to leave. Then it hit me. "Wait."

"What now?"

"Did you even want to be a father?" He crossed his arms and looked away from me.

"Never thought I'll become one." I looked at him speechless. "Not that it matters, to begin with."

I shook my head. "What you plan to do after the androids and after your rematch with Goku?"

"Leave. Wonder. Take over the universe. Anything I want." When he said that, I saw his shoulders drop.

"You could stay on earth." He looked back at me and asked why. "For starters," I slowly walked over to him. "As much I hate to say it, the earth is your home now." He looked away. "You have a kid on the way. You could do things that fathers and their kids do." He punched me again and stated he doesn't care about that. My anger returned. "Oh, man up." His eye twitched as he glared at me. "What's so wrong about being a father? Besides, it adds one more thing to look forward to."

I starting backing away from him. "Maybe you're right." I turned back so quick I think I cracked my back. "When this is over, I'll think about it. Till then, I don't give a damn." And with that, he just left. Well, I tried.

…

It's been months since Goku's death, and nothing feels the same. I tried going to the desert in hopes of clearing my head. The sun was setting, and I got an unexpected visitor. "What up?" He didn't say much but just sat next to me. We sat in silence for a while until I offered him a drink.

"Thanks." I was about to grab my second when I noticed he seemed off. I shouldn't ask, but I did it anyway. "I hate your fucking guts." I just chuckled and told him right back at him. "I'm not good at this father stuff. Why am I even trying?" He crushed the can in his grip.

"Be happy that you're trying. You'll be surprised what comes out of it." He threw the can at me, before taking another.

"I'll stay till he's older, and then I'm off this miserable rock." I tried to hold back a laugh.

"You never know. Don't want to lose both of them." Another can to the face, but this time I heard a chuckle.

"I'll admit. It does feel good to have a little brat." He then pointed at me. "Don't tell anyone I said that, or I'll kill you."

"I won't tell if you admit I was right." He ki blasted my face and left.


	2. Settled

After everyone came back from the tournament, there were cheers everywhere. While they cheered, I settled in the background. My friends are so amazing. They didn't even need me for this. I quietly left the room and wondered the hallways. As I did so, I couldn't help think about how we all came together. Think about everything we went through. The horrors we faced. As I walked, it slowly dawns on me. When did I become background noise? When did I stop being called into the fights to save the earth?

I train just as hard as them, but I'm left in the dust. I then walked off the compound and took off. As I flew, I felt some remorse. After the whole Cell event, I still trained during those 7 years of peace. I might not have wanted to take part in that tournament. But after Buu, it got me really thinking. At one point, I did want to settle down, but never got the chance. I thought about what I should be doing with my life, but nothing seemed right. So, I trained even harder.

When Beerus came, it was a complete shock to all of us. I tried my best to hold my ground, but it wasn't enough. But everyone just looked to the sayians as if they are our only hope. Don't even get me started when Frieza came back. I was forced to stay away from the battlefield like I was some helpless child. I felt insulted. So, I pushed myself harder. I drove to where it felt like my body would break and then past that. Then here comes a golden opportunity to show that I can still fight. But they just pass me and get someone else.

When I finally lasted, I was in the desert. The very place my journey with my friends started. I sat on the sand and thought about how I should have stood a bandit. Just blind to the big universe around me. I was so deep in thought, it surprised me when someone tapped my shoulder. When I looked up, it happened to be Goku. "Hey, bud. Why you left?"

I stood up and dusted myself off. "Just needed to get some air." I was about to turn from him until he held my shoulder.

"This far out?" I told him, yeah. "Why? You're needed back at the party?"

"What for? You guys are the heroes. I don't belong there." He asked why I thought that. "Because you're able to protect the earth better than I ever will. And besides," I finally looked at him. "It's clear that I'm not needed."

He looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Now I was the one confused. "Who's better to keep the earth safe while we're away? How else would I be able to leave earth, if I didn't know I could rely on you to keep it safe."

"You're just saying that." He shook his head. "How?"

"Why would I need Frieza? But who would protect the earth? That's too big of a job for the boys. And I trust you the most with that job." I couldn't help feel humbled by such words. But there was still a hint of doubt. I asked if he was sure about that. He had a massive grin as he spoke. "Of course. Who else can I trust to keep my Chichi safe? You've proven over, and over that, I could trust you with that. It gives me peace of mind knowing that you're still on earth."

Now I was the one with a huge grin. "Thanks." We both laughed. "But it's not easy picking up after your messes." I shook my head. "Regardless of how old you get, I'll always see you as a kid brother." We laughed even harder.

"So, coming back to the party?"

"Yeah."


End file.
